Mysterious Protectors
by Ailya the Sorceress
Summary: Im not good at summaries but this is about two elf sisters that travel with the Fellowship but they both are hiding their pasts


Ailya: I don't own any Lord of the Rings characters or so on..although I wish I did..I only own my two characters!  
  
Chapter One  
  
An elf rode into the courtyard of Rivendell on a black stallion covered in dirt and a little blood followed by another elf that rode on a grey horse. Elrond hurried to meet the two only to see that the blond headed, silver- eyed elves were Merenwen and Cytheria of Lothlorien. They were sisters who had been adopted by Galadriel and Celeborn when they were young. He had not seen either of them in quite awhile and wondered what they were doing away from Lothlorien.  
  
"Mae govannen, Elrond!" Merenwen said grinning despite the fact she was holding her arm because of a deep gash in it. Cytheria looked about the same except she had only a few small cuts and bruises or so it appeared.  
  
"What has happened to you?" Elrond asked.  
  
"We were sent from Lothlorien to check on the activities of Mt. Doom and Saruman the White. We would like to speak of it in the counsel also. On our way here we were attacked by a group of Saruman's latest uruk hai." Cytheria answered as she dismounted. Merenwen tried her best to dismount with one hand and succeeded.  
  
"Aye and it was a fair sized group for only two elves. Luckily we made it to the borders before it got too bad." Merenwen added. Elrond looked them both over again. Both sisters were wearing earthy green clothing and sturdy elven boots. Their clothes did appear to be travel worn and stained from battle. They both looked weary added to that.  
  
"Well come let us talk more later. I shall take you to your rooms and Merenwen I hope you will let me look at your arm." Elrond stated making Merenwen sigh. They followed Elrond down the halls of Imladris to two rooms, which had a connecting door. It was easy to tell whose room was who's because Merenwen's had tons of books in it while Cytheria's had a few. Cytheria went into her room to take a bath and find some clean clothes while Merenwen let Elrond look at her arm.  
  
After Elrond had left Merenwen rubbed her now bandaged arm muttering about how she hated healing on herself but she was skilled in healing. Sighing as she eased into the warm water of her bath the caked on mud and blood from her travels finally began to come off. Enjoying it until the water got slightly cold she thought that a bath had never felt so good in her life as she climbed out. Donning blue pants, a yellow shirt, and a blue tunic she put her boots back on and left her room to look upon the beauties of Rivendell once more. She wondered where Cytheria was but that thought was interrupted when she caught sight of someone she recognized. The elf also recognized her.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf! Now how long has it been since I last saw you?" Merenwen said grinning when she reached him. Legolas was a long time friend who had once upon a time saved her life.  
  
"It has been a long time. Too long I believe. Is Cytheria here too?" Legolas questioned smiling.  
  
"Aye she's around somewhere." Legolas noticed the bandage on her arm.  
  
"Ran into some trouble on the way here?"  
  
"Aye, a group of uruk hai. Cytheria escaped with only cuts and bruises while me on the other hand had to suffer through Elrond's healing!" Merenwen half muttered making Legolas laugh.  
  
"Well I think we've all been to Elrond enough times in our lives." He said no doubt thinking of the times when he and Aragorn went on their adventures and not to mention how many times Elladan and Elrohir had most likely been to see their father. The two continued talking and catching up on things as they walked among the many gardens of Rivendell.  
  
Cytheria meanwhile had finished with her bath and was now walking around the library. Normally she wouldn't spend too much in this library but it had been quite a long time since she had been here. Almost all of the books were in elvish but there were a few here and there that weren't. She noticed a Gondorian man walking among the shelves looking at various books. Somehow she felt she knew him but wasn't quite sure. The man then spotted her looking at him and walked slowly over.  
  
"Good afternoon Lady Elf! I am Boromir of Gondor who might you be?"  
  
"I am Cytheria of Lothlorien. This isn't really a library fit for the race of men is it? Well unless they know elvish very well."  
  
"No it is not. Although the books that aren't elvish are noticeably old and hard to read." Boromir said. Cytheria was berating herself for not knowing Denethor's son. Although clearly he must have known a little about her since the look on his face was of a little shock. Right then the door of the library opened to reveal Merenwen who grinned.  
  
"Cytheria I found someone that would like to see you again!" Boromir looked at both of them before Merenwen walked over to him.  
  
"I am Merenwen Nolatari. I already know who you are Boromir son of Denethor." She said making Cytheria mutter about not remembering.  
  
"Well Boromir we will see you soon." Cytheria said following Merenwen out. Boromir nodded and went back to looking at books and a few maps he had found. Merenwen was shaking her head about something. Cytheria laughed when she saw Legolas standing there. "Legolas, mellon nin! How are you?"  
  
"Quite fine Cytheria and yourself?"  
  
"None the worse for wear." She replied making Merenwen walk off muttering about something that neither her nor Legolas could hear.  
  
Merenwen continued down the hall she was walking for no reason at all until she saw a hobbit sitting on a bench in one of the gardens. She guessed it must be Frodo due to the chain around his neck that held the One Ring. When she reached him he looked up at her.  
  
"Hello! Nice day isn't it? Are you one of the elves that arrived not too long ago?"  
  
"Yes, I arrived with my sister Cytheria Manfalaswen. My name is Merenwen Nolatari."  
  
"I am Frodo. What happened to your arm?" Frodo questioned.  
  
"I ran into some orcs on the way here and was in the way of a sword. Then I had to suffer through Elrond's healing." Merenwen said smiling not wanting to mention that they were uruk hai not orcs that attacked them. Frodo laughed then grew a little grim.  
  
"I had to be healed too from when I was wounded on my way here." He said. Merenwen nodded knowing what happened between Frodo and the Nazgul blade. She sat down beside him and talked to him about the other hobbits, his uncle Bilbo, and various other things. Since the council was tomorrow he was a little nervous but still seemed calm about it. Merenwen shivered and caught a flash of a picture in her mind. It was Frodo at what appeared to be the council. He was yelling something at the arguing men, elves, and dwarves. Finally they all stopped and looked at him but just as suddenly as it came the picture was gone. If Merenwen had read his lips right it seemed he was saying that he would take it. She shook her head and listened to Frodo once more. She asked about the Shire and was answered by not only Frodo but also the hobbits Sam, Merry, and Pippin who had come upon them. She sat among them for a long time discovering what sort of things were going to be at dinner and what foods were their favorites among where they have been and how they lived. Merenwen realized after she left she had gotten a lot of information about hobbits in a few hours. Humming to herself she went back to her rooms to get ready for dinner, which wasn't that far away. Going through the dresses in the closet she muttered because she hadn't worn a dress in a long time. Finally she decided on a light blue dress made of a slightly see through material that had long flared sleeves and blue slippers then she listened and heard movement in her sister's room. Merenwen opened the door to find various dresses about Cytheria's room and Cytheria herself seen in the closet.  
  
"I can't seem to find a dress I like!" Cytheria stated looking around. Merenwen picked up a silvery dress and threw it at her.  
  
"There now that wasn't hard was it?" She said grinning and ran out of the room before Cytheria could say anything. Slipping out into the hallway she made her way to dinner humming again the whole way there. When Merenwen entered she noticed various other elves she used to talk to and compete against in competitions. Elrond saw her and nodded to her in greeting. She noticed Elrond's daughter Arwen and his adopted son Aragorn next to her and apparently Arwen noticed her too from the look on her face. Merenwen made her way over to them taking a little while to say a few things to old friends here and there. When she reached them Cytheria had finally managed to get there and Merenwen smiled because she had decided to wear the silver dress.  
  
"Merenwen! It has been long since I last saw you or your sister!" Arwen exclaimed.  
  
"Aye it has. We thought it was about time to visit again. We are to be at the council also. Ah.and Aragorn! How were your journeys these past days?" Merenwen replied as Cytheria made her way over to them.  
  
"The same old things. Cold, dirty, dangerous, and full of battle I am sure." Cytheria said before Aragorn said anything.  
  
"Yeah that's just about it right there." Aragorn said smiling. Merenwen shook her head.  
  
"Then it was much like ours too." She said then noticed that she had yet to see either of the twins.  
  
"Oh and Merenwen I am suppose to tell you that my brother wants to speak with you." Arwen said making Merenwen turn crimson. Both Cytheria and Aragorn tried not to laugh. Merenwen noticed Elrond smiling slightly also.  
  
"Oh just wait till you see Haldir next time Cytheria!" Merenwen threatened. Now it was Cytheria's turn to turn red. Grinning once again Merenwen moved to go talk to the hobbits. She hadn't talked to Bilbo yet and at the moment he was sitting next to Frodo with a dwarf on his other side. Frodo saw her coming and grinned.  
  
"I am hoping to talk to you Bilbo Baggins for I have heard a lot about you!" Merenwen said when she reached them. She sat down next to him and asked him about his book that he was making. She also asked about Gandalf who she hadn't talked to as of yet. It seemed that the life of hobbits and that sort of thing interested her greatly. It made her notice that if given the time, hobbits could tell you tons of stuff for a very long time. Cutting the talking time short this time she moved back towards Elrond to talk to him but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Merenwen somehow knew who it was and she blushed a little. Turning around proved her right just by looking at his eyes. It was Elladan.  
  
Cytheria followed Arwen's gaze and began laughing a little.  
  
"So he has finally found her again?" She managed to say making Aragorn laugh. Merenwen and Elladan had been 'courting' forever and Cytheria among others suspected that they were married in the elvish ways. Although Cytheria had her own meltha to look forward to seeing she hoped very soon. Only Elrond would know if his son had gotten married she thought then grinned.  
  
Merenwen smiled at Elladan after seeing the looks she got from her sister, Arwen, Aragorn, and even Elrond!  
  
"It seems everyone enjoys seeing me blush." She said half muttering. Elladan laughed.  
  
"Either that or they are trying to figure out if we are married yet or not." Elladan said. Merenwen grinned.  
  
"No doubt they are! Half the people seem to be looking at us it seems now." Merenwen said laughing. "Or it is just my imagination."  
  
"It must be your imagination then." Elladan said making her shake her head. "Come lets go sit down." Merenwen sat next to Elladan of course with Cytheria on her other side. All through dinner Merenwen didn't really pay any attention at all to anyone or anything. It worried her sister a little and Elladan a little more. Merenwen never did this unless something important was on her mind. As they moved to the Hall of Fire Merenwen finally came back to reality it seemed.  
  
"What is the matter Merenwen?" Elladan asked quietly as they followed Elrond.  
  
"I was just thinking of something that happened today." Merenwen said hoping but knowing that he would ask what.  
  
"What is it?" She was right.  
  
"I don't know if it was real or not." She thought for a moment again and she noticed her sister was nowhere to be seen. "Or if it will happen for that matter.but I believe my visions have come back." She finally said. Elladan frowned a little. It was hard to see what he was thinking.  
  
"The Sight? Have you told my father about it yet?" He whispered.  
  
"Nay not yet. I had hoped to but I haven't." Merenwen replied. Her visions saw things that would happen now later or possibly ten years from now.but some weren't always what they appeared none never were.but for a very long time she hadn't had any visions at all.her sister also had visions but she had not heard any word from her that hers had come back. Elladan nodded.  
  
"I will speak with him when ever it is possible which I am thinking is going to be very soon." Merenwen said as Cytheria came back. Merenwen noticed her talking to Elrond as he went to sit down. Apparently Elladan had seen her too. Elrond motioned to Merenwen and naturally Elladan came too. All the way across the room Merenwen grumbled about good for nothing sisters. She sat next to Elrond and looked around listening to stories and songs.  
  
"How long ago was it when you last had a vision?" Elrond asked.  
  
"It was very long ago.I don't remember when." She said sounding thoughtful.  
  
"What was it?" Elrond questioned. Merenwen looked at him sharply.  
  
"It was of myself.learning the ways of magic." She muttered. "I have already been through that vision. After that I had no more. At least until now I think."  
  
"I see.Knowing that you cannot tell me of this vision yet you must tell me if it does happen then or you have another. Your sister has not had any as of yet but I have a feeling that if you do so will she." Elrond explained to Merenwen who nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am sure she will have them too.I will tell you of anything else that happens. I am afraid that right now though I must retire. My travels have finally caught up with me again." She said yawning slightly. "I wouldn't doubt that I sleep with my eyes closed tonight."  
  
"Neither would I after what you have been through." Elrond said nodding. Merenwen and Elladan made their way out of the Hall of Fire holding hands. Cytheria watched in amusement and continued her talk with a group of elves.  
  
Ailya: That's it for Chapter One! I know its kind of bad but hopefully it will get better! Review if you would please! 


End file.
